Koshmar
Summary Koshmar is an insane prison fighter currently incarcerated in Butyrka Prison, Moscow, Russia, after he brutally murdered one of his opponents in The Prison Spetz Competition, Republic of Georgia. Not with a knife, or a gun, just punching the opponent straight in the face. Even in Butyrka Prison with other criminals who are also highly dangerous, Koshmar is kept in solitary confinement, being fed only in the base of bread and water, and is never taken outside of his cell, to see the sunlight. He has not seen the sunlight it makes two years (2017-2019). And when Koshmar was used to get out of his supercell, he is always insured based on chains, since his insanity causes him to be unpredictable — and also feared by other inmates. Koshmar was first charged with accusations of rape, assault, and murder. Koshmar's mother also said that he would be happy to do necrophilia and cannibalism, too. His first periods incarcerated were between 2014 and 2015 in the prison of Chornya Cholmi, in Moscow, Russia. But after the director had spotted him fighting against several wardens from footage broadcast by security cameras deployed, the director saw the talent he had for the fight and decided to send him to The Prison Spetz Competition, a prison exactly for fighters in Georgia. The director also said that if he was a "tough guy", he would fight with other real fighters in this prison. Deep down, even the director himself was afraid of Koshmar and saw that all his guards were incompetent against him, even if using weapons like tasers and batons. But he was still confident that THIS particular prison could hold him. He was wrong, too. As a result, he was transferred to that same prison in 2016, and in the first fight he already physically brutally mutilated one of his opponents. But Koshmar would not be transferred the second time to Butyrka Prison for this. He was officially transferred to Butyrka Prison after he attempted to attack one of the directors, the bald man clapping at him in the first video. Koshmar stormed into his office, breaking the door, pushed him, and started to choke him against a wall. The guards came after they heard the loud noise of the door breaking, and only managed to get Koshmar out of there by tying chains around his neck and legs. The director fainted and almost died. Attacking someone who was now the high caliber of the prison, it is obvious that he would be transferred to his third prison, which would be Butyrka Prison. In Butyrka, Koshmar is kept in solitary confinement and never leaves there, and is only fed in the basis of bread and water. In Butyrka, they calculated that the only thing that would work would be never let Koshmar get out of his cell and that people should get close to him only when he was insured by chains. It worked. It is also necessary to point out that, Koshmar might very well escape from his cells just by breaking the walls punching through it, but that he does not know this, therefore not doing. Sometimes, Koshmar only expresses himself through anger, which prevents him from having that kind of reasoning. All he does in a cell is sit down, face sulks like the devil and snort. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: '''Unknown (Koshmar is a nickname) '''Origin: '''Undisputed 4 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Stamina, Psychopath Instinct, Martial Arts Expertise, Fearlessness '''Attack Potency: '''Street Level '''Speed: '''Peak Human '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: '''Class H '''Durability: '''Athlete Level '''Stamina: '''Koshmar's stamina is enough for him to fight alone against 10 to 15 people at the same time and still win from all of them, also often demonstrating not even any sign of tiredness or fatigue. Even if these people include highly equipped and professionally trained guards. Koshmar's stamina and strength are so much he needs to be held by chains. '''Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: 'Brute Force and Martial Arts Expertise '''Intelligence: '''Below Average '''Weaknesses: '''Chains '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Powerbomb Videos Others '''Notable Victories: '''Peleador '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Strength Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Movie Characters Category:Fighters